wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Finnegan
Michael Finnegan is a nursery rhyme about an old man named Michael Finnegan. Its first sung by The Wiggles in TV Series 7. Later in time, they sing it on Apples and Bananas. It was also shown as a sneak peek in the bonus features on the Go Santa Go! DVD and a song on Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles. The song's melody is also very similar to The Wheels on the Bus. The name Finnegan is an Irish surname, as Anthony as Michael Finnegan Irish dances. Song Credits Go Santa Go! Booklet * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, George Tseros Emma Watkins * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Apples and Bananas * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, George Tseros, Emma Watkins * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Reed Dance, Dance! * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered at Don Bartley Lachy! * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Jeff McCormack * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered at: Don Bartley Wiggle Around Australia * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller, Jack Richardson * Mastered by: Don Bartley Musicians Apples and Bananas * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Instruments: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, George Tseros The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins Dance, Dance! * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Banjo: Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Trumpet: Ray Cassar * Percussion: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie Lachy! * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie Wiggle Around Australia * Six-String Banjo: Anthony Field Song Lyrics (Apples and Bananas version) Emma: There was an old man named Michael Finnegan He had whiskers on his chin again Along came the wind and blew them in again Poor old Michael Finnegan Begin again! Simon: There was an old man named Michael Finnegan He had whiskers on his chin again Along came the wind and blew them in again Poor old Michael Finnegan begin again Lachy: There was an old man named Michael Finnegan He had whiskers on his chin again. Along came the wind and blew them in again Poor old Michael Finnegan begin again Emma, Lachy and Simon: There was an old man named Michael Finnegan He had whiskers on his chin again Along came the wind and blew them in again Poor old Michael Finnegan begin again All Wiggles: *Breathe In* Lachy: 1, 2, 3, 4 (Guitar Solo) Trivia * The music video was filmed in Madison, Wisconsin. * Anthony Field posted a video clip on an unused version the Wiggles filmed in August 2015 on his Instagram account, maybe for a future Wiggles DVD. * Since 2016, the song is now titled as "Poor Old Michael Finnegan". Video Gallery PoorOldMichaelFinnegan-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes footage from a future Wiggles DVD (probably The Best of The Wiggles or Wigglemania!) 14354997_10207051856031265_2411802615153914523_n.jpg|2016 live B8C7B1F5-FFED-43AF-8B5F-5F6E165A55BE.png|The Little Wiggles verison Category:Wiggles songs Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Tempo Pickup Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:Music Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:British songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Series 9 Category:Lachy! songs Category:Series 7 Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy Songs Category:George Tseros Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Songwriter unknown Category:Go Santa Go! songs